


Panic Attacks

by DBR_Augary



Series: The Sexual Abuse of Draco Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father/son - Incest, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Malfoycest (Harry Potter), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: Draco has been wearing a mask since he was ten. What if his mask starts to crack during his fourth year at Hogwarts?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Sexual Abuse of Draco Malfoy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903582
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martha speaks 😃](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=martha+speaks+%F0%9F%98%83).



> I was asked to continue the ‘Loving Father’ story showing Draco’s PTSD and struggles with sexual and domestic abuse.

Draco Malfoy has been bullying people since he was eleven. He teased Hermione for being a Mudblood, mocked Ron for being poor and picked on Harry for anything bad that happened to him. Most people thought he did this because he was cruel. The real reason he bullied people was because he didn’t want to be small or a puppet anymore. He wanted to make someone else feel small because he’d been small since his tenth birthday.

~•<•>•~

Upon learning the students from Durmstrange Academy were going to be staying with the Slytherins, Draco stayed away from most of them. He made friends with Viktor Krum, but the only reason for that was to annoy Ron Weasley. Even then, he still didn’t get too close to Krum.

Why, you might ask. Draco didn’t want to be anywhere near men too much older than him, not trusting them.   
  
He had managed to keep up a pretty good mask for three years, hiding all signs of vulnerability and weakness from view. He didn’t want to be judged for his Father’s disgusting interest in him and didn’t want anyone to think he wanted it too. 

After facing months of sexual abuse at the hands of his Father, Draco came to realise that fighting was an unnecessary waste of energy when Lucius was clearly way stronger than he was. So while he didn’t want it to happen, he didn’t fight back or say no either.

But Draco’s mask would inevitably break after some time of bottling up all his tears and pain. And it just had to be that moment. He had been talking to Pansy when one of the friends from Durmstrange she had made cake over to talk. He played along, not talking as much and trying to be friendly to the Bulgarian.

Of course, his want to be friendly quickly faded after he felt a hand on his lower back. Draco visibly tensed but didn’t say anything nonetheless. The hand travelled down slightly and the Bulgarians finger tips now rested on Draco’s hind quarters. Draco hugged himself at this and kept giving Pansy pleading glances that she paid no notice to. It was when the whole hand cupped his cheek and squeezed that everything came crashing down and Draco ran out to hide his tears.

”Draco, where are you going!?” Pansy called out for the blonde and began to chase after him.

Draco, not wanting to be seen, ran into the boys bathroom, locked himself in a cubicle and fell to the floor sobbing. He didn’t notice the three pairs of footsteps that stopped when they heard someone crying.

”That’s it,” Pansy said, “I’m coming in!”

She covered her eyes after crashing through the door and the three students previously inside hid.

”Draco?” Pansy asked, “Draco I know you’re in here. What happened back there?”

Pansy eventually found a locked cubicle and stuck her foot under the door.

”Tap my toe if that’s you,” Draco obliged and Pansy sat down, still covering her eyes, “Why’d you run out like that?”

”Your friend is a fucking pervert, that’s why!” Draco exclaimed.

”Well you coulda just punched him in the face and told him to back off? Or were you scared?”

Draco stayed silent.

Pansy sighed, “Draco, did something happen? Because the Draco I know would’ve hexed him.”

Draco let out a broken sigh, “It happened when I was ten.”

”Oh Merlin, Draco. That young?”

”Yes... But it’s not the only time...”

”Who?”

”You’d hate me.”

”Draco, how can I hate you for something that wasn’t your fault?”

”It um,” Draco paused, “Do you ever think maybe some people don’t love you? And then, they start loving you too much?”

”I’m not following?”

”Um, it was my Father’s birthday gift. Been going on for a while now.”

Draco started to cry again, but not sob.

”Draco! You need to tell someone! That’s not only rape, but domestic abuse!”

”You don’t think I know that? I tried telling someone, but they didn’t believe that I didn’t want it because I’m Draco fucking Malfoy. Nothing bad ever happens to Slytherins right?”

Pansy herself started to let tears slip down her face, “Draco, we can tell Professor Snape. Or, get proof that it’s happening. I promise I’m not letting this continue.”

Draco smiles sadly before unlocking the cubicle to see Pansy sitting there. She wanted to pounce and hug him right then and there, but she knew better, and Draco knew her all too well. He pulled her into a tight hug and started crying into her shoulder while she comforted him.

”I’m his fucking child!” He sobbed, “You don’t do that sort of thing with your own child!”

Draco started shaking and Pansy pat his head, whispering into his ear, “It’s not okay. But it will be. I will make it okay. Even if I have to kill Lucius.”

Draco laughed slightly, “I don’t know what I’d do without you sometimes.”

”Die, probably.”

The two stayed like that for a moment, completely unaware that their entire conversation had been heard. And by three Gryffindors nonetheless. Two didn’t fully believe him and one sympathised. The three students left as silently as they could before rushing up to their dorm room.

”I can’t believe Malfoy goes through all of that,” Neville said.

”You don’t really believe all that crap do you?” Ron asked, “Probably just wants attention.”

”Or feeling guilty about his own fantasies,” Harry chuckled.

Neville looked at his friends disgusted before leaving for lunch.


End file.
